Murder She Wrote
by Lonna
Summary: Chp. 2 up--Gohan/Videl AU-- Videl hasn't been the same since Pan's death. She finds a way to contend with it. This could also be classified as horror.
1. Murder She Wrote

**Murder She Wrote**

Written by Lonna

     Her hands shook as she roughly pulled her guns off the wall. Red eyes scanned the walls as she made sure she'd grabbed everything. Her breathing was labored and she quickly ran out the door, but she did so quietly, as her husband was still asleep. She took to the air after she was twenty feet away from her home. The wind whipped around her so sharply that her hair was slicing her cheek in thin lines. Her shaking was greater now; she couldn't help it. Gohan had asked her if she was on drugs before. He knew that she had become unstable since Pan's death and wouldn't doubt her taking drugs to numb the pain. She smiled; Gohan was such a loving husband and stuck with her, even though she was a manic depressant. For the first several months, he'd made sure she was always watched as she had tried to kill herself several times. After the first year, she was okay in a sense. She had calmed incredibly fast from the way she used to be. One day she was suicidal, and the next day she wasn't. Sure, the dark rings were still under her eyes and she was incredibly pale, but she hadn't stared off into space and through their bond, Gohan felt a small whisper of peace. But she shook; she shook horribly and with such vigor. And Gohan often times wondered, he wondered what she did at night that calmed her down so much. What did she do at three o'clock in the morning that had her considerably calmer when she arrived home. What does she do at night that makes her cry as she takes her shower, what does she do at night that has her sobbing on the bathroom floor? 

She jerked out of her reverie as she neared her destination. The pounding of her heart grew to deafening levels. She landed by a huge oak tree near a small cottage. Beside it, she laid down her weapons and a small pouch she'd also brought along. She pulled off her clothes and from the bag, took a long, black robe with a hood meant to cover her face almost completely. Facing her weapons, she was silently debating on what to choose. After several minutes, her delicate hands plucked a long machete from the bottom of the pile. She glanced towards the house and breathed in deep before advancing towards it.

Gohan sat in a pile of leaves behind a bush, his ki masked so she would not sense him. He was scared of what she was doing, scared of what she was holding, scared of what she was thinking. He tried to block out the thoughts of what reality was telling him she was doing. He followed her and watched carefully as she opened a window and climbed in. He crawled to the windowsill and watched without being seen.

Maybe he thought she would never do such a thing. Maybe he couldn't believe that she was capable. Maybe he wanted the dark cloaked woman to not really be his wife. Either way, he did nothing but stare in horror as Videl stood over a sleeping girl and cut the child's head off in one clean swipe.

A/N: This is a romance, and no it's not finished. I like it. ^_^ 


	2. Truth

**Murder She Wrote**

Chapter 2: Truth

Written by Lonna

She winced when the bars were slammed, her face behind them. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-streaked. Here she was in a county jail so incredibly small and weak that even an ordinary person could probably escape with relative ease. But she didn't escape. No, she wouldn't escape because she, my friend, was the one who turned herself in to the authorities in the first place. She didn't know where Gohan was. After she had severed the head of the young girl, she'd heard a strangled sob and turned to see the horror filled eyes of her husband. His voice was caught in his throat and he kept looking towards the neck of the decapitated body where the blood was profusely leaking out of. His tears were falling faster and before he completely broke down in front of his wife, Gohan flew back through the window at high speeds. 

     Videl finally panicked, and after waiting three hours at her house for Gohan to show, she left. She then turned herself into the local Mountain Area jail house; she gave no reason just that she had to be there and "when they find out what I've done, they'll think I'm supposed to be here too." The police officers thought nothing of it. No one recognized her as Videl; her depression had made her once beautiful face sunken in and her hair, which she had cut extremely short in a psychotic fit, was limp and messy. The guards thought she was a drug dealer, feeling guilty about her crime, but afraid to live up to her faults. The police officer in the front thought she maybe had an abortion and was regretting it. The janitor thought she was drunk. 

     Videl spent the whole night there. Gohan didn't come looking for her. She wasn't sure she wanted him too. The next morning, the kind janitor brought her some aspirin and water still believing that she was drunk the night before and now had a hangover. She smiled despite herself. 

     "You're free to go now, young lady," he said gently.

     She lowered her head and shook it, "No, you don't understand. I have nothing left. I can't go home."

     Still optimistic, the janitor chuckled and said, "Now deary, I'm sure what you've done is not all that bad."

     The janitor was close to the bars and with a frustrated snarl, Videl reached through and grabbed his shirt, slamming him up against the door of the cell, "_You have no __idea what I've done! __YOU don't know what kind of person__ I am!"__ she said through clenched teeth. _

     The poor man was terrified and Videl let him go and he slid to the floor. 

     "I don't belong out here with _normal people. I'm special. They called me terminally insane. They called me crazy."_

     Videl sat down heavily upon the rickety bed, "Not everyone, though," she started to sniffle, "My husband didn't…," her voice wavered, "He never left my side, he told me that everything…everything was going to be okay! He didn't leave me! He didn't think I was incapable of logical thinking! He didn't think I was a brainless zombie!" her voice wailed out in a horrible sob, "HE _DIDN'T THINK I'D KILL A…A __CHILD! HE DIDN'T THINK I WOULD __EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE __THAT!" _

     Her sobbing continued as did her babbling, "He never left me…but he's gone now…I don't blame him…I killed them…I killed them...I killed _him!" _

     The janitor, now understanding the situation, realized he was in the room with a killer of seven children under the age of twelve. He quickly scrambled out of there leaving a wailing Videl behind.

     _"I'm a killer! A ruthless, sadistic KILLER!"_

     Videl was still housed at the county jail when the detectives came to interrogate her. How could such a small, sickly girl be a homicidal killer? They showed up at nine that morning not really knowing what was going to happen. According to the old man, this woman was incredibly strong, if not terribly guilty as well. Videl was in a huge slump. She was not all there but still spoke with logic and truth. But, insane she indeed was. The detectives walked in to be overcome with the strong scent of blood. There upper lips curled in disgust as they saw her on the cell floor scratching so hard at the floor that her fingernails had bent back and broken off; her fingers were bleeding, but not as badly as before. The floor indicated that she'd lost a great deal of blood.

     "There you are," she said in monotone, "I've been waiting for…," she looked at the blood stains, "…532 drops of blood." 

     She smiled broadly then her head drooped and she promptly slipped into a coma. The last she heard was detectives yelling for a phone and curses streaming and finally being lifted into strong arms as she inhaled a familiar scent.

     Videl awoke in a hospital. Her fingers were bandaged and she couldn't remember where she was.

     "Videl…" a whisper called out.

     Her head whipped to the left and her eyes met with her husband's. Suddenly, everything rushed back. Her hand covered her mouth and her horrified eyes filled with tears.

     "I'm so sorry! I didn't ever mean…I didn't ever want…I'm sorry! Don't…don't hate me! Don't leave me, Gohan! I can change…we…we can use the Dragonballs in seven months!"

     Gohan's eyes lowered and he sat down in the plastic chair; Videl cried harder, "Please, baby! I know that I'm not well. I know I'm not sane! But if I can't live with you, my life is over!"

      Gohan looked up to meet her eyes with his own scared ones. Videl's psychotic eyes calmed as she realized what she was asking of this person.

      "I'm sorry. I shouldn't expect you to stay here…with me. Who wants to live with a…heh…insane criminal? It's kind of funny…heh heh…"

     The laughing turned to soft whimpers, "Why did you come back? Don't make me think you still love me…you wouldn't…you _couldn't do that to me, right?"_

      Gohan roughly grabbed her wrists, "Don't you _ever doubt my love for you! Don't ever doubt __our love for each other because it's the only thing that will get us out of this!"_

      Even as he spoke, she could feel his fear. 

     "Of course I'm scared, Videl. You've killed people, young people no less. But I love you and I always will. So deal with my fears, and I'll deal with you."

     He kissed her softly on her lips and brushed away the few tears that had fallen, but it was fruitless for the gesture of love was overwhelming and Videl began to let heart-wrenching cries emit her very soul as her pain and guilt became too much to bear and she let some of it rest with her husband.  

**A/N: Whew, I was scared for a moment. I thought I was going to get zero reviews. I'm glad that you wonderful people didn't flame my butt for this. Y'all seemed to have grasped exactly what I was trying to portray. I hope you like this chappie! Now do me a favor…REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I'M DESPERATE!**


End file.
